peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 November 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-11-12 ; Comments *A two hour 20 minute recording of a two and a half hour show is available. *Tracks not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive . Sessions *Pussy Crush #1. Recorded 1994-27-09. No known commercial releases. *Ed Hall one and only session. Recorded 1994-10-06. No known commercial releases. Tracklisting :: (4:30 news) :: (JP: ‘Thanks very much David, thanks Andy and greetings from Stowmarket.’) *Dub War: Over Now (Various Artists 7 inch – A Bomb Vol 1 EP ) Atomic Magazine *Mukarara Les Les: Jirani Yangu (7 inch) Delta Productions *Pussy Crush: Geek (Peel Session) *Ed Hall: Fanblades Of Love (Peel Session) *Banco De Gaia: White Paint (Various Artists 3xCD - The Serious Road Trip ) Melody Maker *Wedding Present: Jumper Clown (CD single - It's A Gas ) Island *Lost Sector: Red Shift (12 inch ) Fishtank *Don Barber & The Dukes: The Waddle (Various Artists LP - Land of 1,000 Dunces – Bug Out Volume 3) Candy Records *Pussy Crush: I Wanna Lose You (Peel Session) *Rootsman: Junglist Dub (12 inch - City Rockers EP ) Soundclash *Fin: Moisturizer (12 inch - Skin EP ) Fromage Rouge :: (Sports report - Mick from Prolapse, Brighton v Kingstonian, 1-2) :: (Tape flip) *Ed Hall: Huge Giant Omen (Peel Session) *Xol Dog 400: Agressiv (CD - Trioxin And Other Slow Beats ) KM-Musik *Holsteins: Drugstorm (LP - Angel Train ) Bullet! Records :: (5:30 news) *Nirvana: On A Plain (CD - Unplugged In New York ) Geffen Records *MC Winston ‘The Whip Williams’: Intro - The Sound Of Jamaica Radio Show (Various Artists 2xCD - Respect To Studio One ) Heartbeat Records *Lee Perry: Don’t Blame The Baldhead (Various Artists 2xCD - Respect To Studio One ) Heartbeat Records *Pussy Crush: Hesitatin' (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: Yayli Vibrations (3xCD - The Serious Road Trip ) Melody Maker *Lee Ranaldo: The Bridge (CD - East Jesus [Some Recordings 1981-1991] ) Blast First *Nappy Brown: Little By Little (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock n Roll Vol.4) Ace *Ed Hall: Parallel Universe (Peel Session) *Depth Charge: Hubba Hubba Hubba (12 inch ) Vinyl Solution *Pussy Crush: Brain Dead (Peel Session) *Fall: And Therein (LP – Extricate ) Cog Sinister *Dust Brothers: Be That Thing (3xCD - The Serious Road Trip ) Melody Maker *Ed Hall: Hybrid (Peel Session) *Pussy Crush: Grunk (Peel Session) *Christoph De Babalon: I Own Death (12 inch – Love Under Will EP ) Fischkopf Hamburg :: (6:30 news) *Ash: Punkboy (Various Artists 2x7 inch - Crazed And Confused ) Fierce Panda *Cake Like: Homewrecker (CD – Delicious ) Avant *Air Liquide: Chromoplastic (Various Artists 2xCD - Trance Europe Express 3 ) Volume *Pussy Crush: Mindless (Peel Session) *Dread Zone: Fight The Power Evolution Mix (12 inch ) Totem Records *Tuscadero: Angel In A Half Shirt (7 inch ) Teenbeat § *Palace Brothers: For The Mekons Et Al (Various Artists CD - Hey Drag City ) Domino § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-11-12 (incomplete) ;Length *02:20:51 ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector